Not Alone
by sueysuey
Summary: Joan makes friends with a girl from New Zealand... R & R please...
1. New

1

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late" Joan said as she rushed down the stairs and past her parents, nearly knocking the carton out of Luke's hand, "Sorry!" she said not looking back. And they heard the door slam. 

"Well, wasn't she in a hurry." Luke muttered to himself.

 ~

Joan dashed into school and was making her way through the crowd, when she collided into someone, all her books fell onto the floor along with the other someone's. 

"Oh great!" she heard the someone say, as she knelt down to pick them up, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl said. Joan knelt down also picking up the scattered books, she had never seen this girl before. She was Asian, probably Chinese, with fairly long black hair, and thin rimmed glasses. She was as tall as her, and the girl had an accent, not Asian, not American, defiantly not British. Joan picked up one of the girls' books, it was for AP Chemistry. 

The girl stood up, "um, I'm really sorry, I really should go." Joan stood also and said, 

"Wait! Hey, are you new 'cause I haven't seen you're here before." 

"Um, yeah, I just moved to Arcadia from New Zealand last week." She said, the girl had no trouble with English, and she seemed nice, 

"So, New Zealand?" Joan replied, "Wow isn't that like, a state of Australia?"

The girl frowned, "Um, defiantly not." 

Joan taken back grinned, "Oops sorry, it was my mistake. My name's Joan, by the way." 

"Xiao Su." The girl said, 

"That's a nice name, Xiao Su." Joan said, and Xiao Su grinned, 

"Thanks! But please, just call me Xiao. Too many syllables get tedious." 

Joan laughed, "Yeah, can defiantly get you there. So, I guess you're taking AP Chemistry." Joan passed Xiao her book, 

"And I'm guessing you take AP Chem too." She said, passing Joan her book. Joan laughed, 

"Ok, so do you actually know where it is? I'm guessing, since you're new, you wouldn't have a clue where the room is." Xiao nodded, 

"Could always help to have someone that knows what they're doing." Xiao told her, Joan laughed, 

"Oh, well, that rules me out then." They laughed, "Right better get going." Joan told her.

~

"Yeah, I'm not kidding, all girl's schools suck." Xiao informed Joan. Joan just tried to picture school uniforms, total Catholic education and a single sex school! 

"Nope, can't imagine it, sorry Xiao," Joan laughed. Xiao shook her head, 

"This is great, I mean, in Arcadia, no uniforms!" they laughed, "We had a canteen, but it was just a shop with a little window, and students worked there, for free! I know, 'cause I did." Joan tried not to laugh, 

"Wow. New Zealand is like a parallel to the US, if you loved it so much there, why'd you come here?" Xiao stopped laughing, she looked sad, 

"Just to study. My parents sent me here to get into a good… um college, like Yale, Harvard and places like that." Joan nodded, 

"That's good of them, who are you staying with?" Xiao brightened up a little, 

"Oh I'm staying with my mother's brother and his family, they're really nice, first time I met my cousin, Richard." Xiao told her, Joan smiled, 

"Cool, wanna hang out with me after school? That is, if you haven't got plans." Xiao laughed and pointed at herself, 

"New Girl".

~


	2. Home

2

Joan checked her watch, Xiao was meant to be here by now… hope she hadn't got lost again. Joan thought, when she heard someone say, "She's not lost Joan," Joan turned to find cute boy God, sitting on the railing. 

"So where is she?" she asked, "is she alright?" God just smiled, 

"She's just fine," 

"Well thank you for the help," and Joan turned to go look for Xiao, 

"Wait, Joan, she'll be here, just wait." Joan raised an eye brow, 

"Sure whatever." And just around the corner, she saw Xiao walking towards them, with a string of football players following her. Xiao wasn't talking to them, they were following her like puppies, staring at her in awe. Joan shook her head as she saw Xiao turn around to face the players, 

"Hey guys, I'm not gonna go out with any of you, sorry, I've got better things to think about, bye!" the guys just stood there, jaws open, no one lets a player down, no one. Joan laughed, nice one Xiao, she thought. Xiao walked up to Joan, and God, leaving the sad little boys behind, 

"Hi, sorry I'm late Joan, I went to the music department to see if they wanted a pianist for the orchestra." Joan waved it aside, 

"Nah, it's ok," she then suddenly realised God was still sitting on the railing, Xiao looked up at Him and walked up to Him. Joan didn't know what to do, God just sat there, waiting for Xiao. Xiao reached the steps, 

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. God then reached out, put His hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, Xiao's mouth opened wide. Joan bit her lip, oh no! she thought. Xiao walked back to Joan, "I know who He is Joan," Joan's mouth hung opened, 

"What, you mean?" God smiled, waved and said, 

"Tell her Xiao." And He left. Xiao continued, 

"He speaks to you too? Finally! I'm not alone!"  Joan felt her head spin, I'M NOT ALONE. Was the only thought. Xiao was so bouncy and cheerful, she hugged Joan excitedly. "This is great! I finally have someone to talk to!" Joan hugged her back, 

"Same here!"

~

Xiao strolled through Hamilton Park, America is so different, so much busier, so much more, dangerous. She thought to herself. God why did you tell me to leave home? Leave home, leave mum, dad, granddad and grandma, and my brother? All to come here? No beach? No clean fresh air? She felt a cool breeze, she wrapped her scarf around tighter, and began to walk quicker, to her uncle's house. 

"Xiao," she heard someone say, Xiao stopped, let me guess, she thought, 

"Hello," she smiled. The elderly man smiled, 

"Hello Xiao, how are you?" Xiao sighed, sitting on the bench, she twirled her hair, 

"Missing home." She told him, God nodded, 

"Ah yes, home." Xiao nodded, 

"I miss everything, I had so many people at home, here, all I have are my cousins and aunt and uncle." She kicked the ground, God sat down next to Xiao, 

"You have me here, I'm always here, and, you have Joan, she's like you, and you, like her," Xiao nodded, 

"Thank you." She sniffed, God smiled, 

"Oh Xiao Su, there is no need to be upset, you are not alone, you have people here too, know that, have faith." He patted Xiao on the head and walked away. Xiao gazed into the sky, 

"Well, once again God, You've managed to make me feel a little better."

~

"Ah… what to wear." Joan mused as she dug through her wardrobe, she closed her eyes and randomly grabbed something, "Ah ha!" she picked out her red coat, she closed her eyes again, brown pants, and again, dark blue top. "Eh, that'll do." She threw it all on. She looked in her mirror to see if it worked out ok, giving herself the nod, she flew down the stairs. The doorbell rang, 

"I'll get it!" Kevin said wheeling as fast as he could to the door. Joan laughed, 

"Hurry Kev, it might be the hottest girl on earth at our door!" Kevin opened the door, to find Xiao,  two strands of hair tied back, red top and fitted jeans. 

"Hello," she smiled at Kevin. Kevin, didn't manage to say anything, just his mouth hanging wide open. Xiao frowned a little, this is helpful… she thought, "is um, Joan around?" Xiao asked. Kevin noticed the girls' accent, 

"Yeah, I'll… just get her." He mumbled. And turned his chair around, taking a deep breath, "Joan!" he called, Joan came out, holding a piece of toast, 

"What?" she asked, Kevin called her closer, whispering into her ear he said, 

"Who is she?" Joan frowned and whispered back, 

"She's a new girl at school, should I introduce her to you?" Kevin didn't say anything. Joan laughed, "her name is Xiao Su, later Kev, got school!" she dashed out the door to meet her friend. Xiao looked back to the boy in the wheelchair, 

"Your brother?" she asked, Joan nodded, 

"Yep, we are related," Joan told her, Xiao smiled, 

"He seemed nice," Joan laughed, 

"He was acting all weird, whispering like that, and he never usually has his mouth hanging wide open like that, not sure what got into him." Joan told her, Xiao, curious, asked Joan, 

"Why can't he walk? What happened?" Joan stopped suddenly, Xiao wanted to take what she said back. Joan muttered, 

"Car accident, paralysed waist down, a year and a half ago." Xiao bit her lip, 

"I'm sorry," she said, Joan looked up again, 

"Oh, it's okay," and they continued to the bus stop.

~

Kevin woke up from his trance. Who was that girl? He thought, she was, so, beautiful, like an angel or something. He smiled, hell she was hot. Joan said her name didn't she… Xiao Su, wasn't it? He sighed, looking at his legs, and then he thought of her, an angel…

~


	3. Quest

3

Xiao leaned against the window of the bus thinking about Joan's brother. Why couldn't I think of anything better to say to him? It was like my mind froze! She shook her head, Joan turned to her, "You like him!" 

Xiao gasped, "Who are you talking about?" Joan laughed, 

"It's so obvious! And… and… I think he likes you too," Joan continued, Xiao bit her lip, 

"Oh? What makes you come to that conclusion?" Joan went on, 

"Oh the way he looked at you, he asked me who you were," Xiao laughed, 

"Really Joan, I couldn't care less about guys at this point in my life, I'm here to study, not go running after guys!" Joan nodded, 

"Sure, sure, running away from them is more like it," Joan said, Xiao raised an eyebrow, 

"A little birdie told me to come here to study, not to find my soul mate, besides, there are better things to do than fall in love." Joan raised her eye brow, 

"Whoa, where'd you come from girl?", Xiao sighed, 

"New Zealand," Joan laughed, 

"Ah, that explains that fully,".

 The bus stopped and everyone got out, Joan spotted a small crowd of people around a wall, "Hey look, an interesting wall, lets have a look," Xiao sighed, 

"Sure," they reached the interesting wall to find a small A4 poster on it with, "TALENT QUEST- school auditorium, 13th of February, all welcome, to enter fill in form." A box and a pile of paper was on the ground, Joan laughed, 

"Well, gotta go check that out, most people that enter don't have any talent." Xiao picked up one of the forms and began to fill it out, 

"I haven't entered a talent quest since I was 12 years old, but hey, could never hurt!" Xiao said, Joan smiled, 

"So what will you do for it?" Xiao folded up the piece of paper and dropped it into the slot, 

"Play my guitar," She said, 

"Cool, well, better get in before we get in trouble," Joan told her, 

"Yeah" Xiao said.

~

Xiao opened the door and walked into her uncle's house, "Koh Fu, I'm home," she called, her aunt was still at work and her uncle (Koh Fu) was probably in the study. Xiao went up the stairs to the guest room, her room, not really the guest room because it was to be occupied by her until she finished high school. She found her guitar in its case, as she took it out she dropped a sheet of paper with some lyrics on it, 'good song, that'll do.' She thought, she started to strum the chords quietly when she heard the phone ring. She heard Richard running down to get it so she ignored it until, 

"Xiao," She heard him say, "for you," she put down her guitar and got the phone, 

"Hello?", 

"Hello Xiao," she heard the boy say, 

"Um, who is this?" she asked, 

"Me," He said, Xiao frowned, 

"That's obvious, who are you?" she asked again, 

"God," God said, Xiao laughed, 

"I didn't know you had a phone," 

"So I'm God," 

"And what's up?" 

"Have you met Joan's brother?" 

"Doesn't she have two?" 

"Yes, but the one that got the door this morning." 

"Um, yeah." Xiao said, 

"Would you say he was rather taken by you?" Xiao blushed, 

"Um, I wouldn't know God, you tell me," 

"Xiao, he's not dating anyone," Xiao frowned, 

"Ok, what's your point God? I'm not here to go out with guys, it was you who told me not to," she heard God sigh, 

"Ok Xiao," and He hung up. Xiao alarmed, pressed the recall button, but she didn't hear a tone at all. 

"Dammit." She said putting down the phone. Richard came in, 

"Hey, who was that?" Xiao frowned, 

"Just some guy, no one important," she told him, Richard laughed, 

"Sure," and he left.

~


	4. Why

4

"Your move Joan," Xiao said, Joan scratched her head staring at the small pieces of wood on the other big piece of wood, 

"Look, I don't get it," she said, Xiao frowned, 

"I get it, but I don't get how to strategize, like game plans." Joan raised an eye brow, 

"Wanna meet my other brother?" Xiao laughed, 

"Uh, no thanks," and she picked up the pieces and put them back into the box as Kevin came in. Xiao looked down, Joan smiled, 

"Hey Kev, what's up?" 

Kevin stopped, "Um hey, not much, just… just got back from work." Xiao continued to look down, Joan gave her a nudge, 

"Ow, oh hi," Xiao muttered, Kevin kept looking at her, Joan shook her head. You two are hopeless. She thought to herself. Kevin smiled, 

"Right, I'd better get going then," and he went off. Xiao watched him until he was out of sight, 

Joan clucked, "No, no, this won't do." 

Xiao woke up, "What won't do?" 

Joan laughed, "You two! God! It's so obvious!" she exclaimed, Xiao frowned, 

"I don't know what you're talking about," she picked up her bag and left, 

"What happened? Xiao come back!" Joan called after her, 

"Damn," she said as she heard the door close. Xiao didn't stop walking, she just kept walking, faster and faster until she was running, running away, running from nothing, everything. She stopped running when she got to a tall building, the library, where she saw God, a fairly young man. She could always somehow tell if it was Him. 

"Come here Xiao," He said, Xiao obeyed, 

"Why are you running?" He asked, Xiao looked down, 

"I don't know." She said, 

"I guess, I'm afraid," she told Him, God frowned, 

"Afraid Xiao? Unlike you to say so."  Xiao looked away, 

"Oh, of getting hurt, hurting someone, not meeting expectations… oh, and my grades dropping." She began to list. God nodded, 

"And your family?" Xiao bit her lip, 

"They wouldn't likely approve of me dating someone who wasn't Chinese…" she said sadly, 

"Kevin is a good person," God said, 

"I know he is." Xiao agreed, 

"But…" 

"But what Xiao?" He asked, Xiao shook her head, 

"I don't know… I just don't think I'm ready God, not yet." She concluded. 

"Whatever you think is right Xiao," God said patting her on the shoulder. Xiao nodded.

~

Joan didn't understand why Xiao had walked off yesterday. Did I offend her in some way? She thought as Kevin got out of the lift, 

"Hey squirt," he said as he went to find some breakfast, 

"Hey," Joan replied, not thinking, 

"Had breakfast?" she heard him say, 

"Yes," she replied, "gotta run Kev," 

Kevin nodded, "Bye, make sure you say hi to your friend for me," he told her, smiling. Joan smiled, and then thought about it, 

"I'll consider it…" Kevin raised an eye brow, 

"What's that supposed to mean? You seem sorta… vacant today." Joan shook her head, 

"Almost as vacant as you seemed when you saw Xiao, bye." She said, and shut the door. 

"Phew!" she said aloud, she saw Xiao walking towards her, with her guitar on her back. Xiao bit her lip, I hope she isn't angry with me… she thought. Joan called out, "Hey, how are you?" Xiao called back, 

"I'm better, look I'm sorry I walked out yesterday," Joan laughed, 

"Yeah what happened?"  Xiao sighed, 

"I don't know, I'm weird," 

Joan smiled, "Aren't we all?" 

Xiao smiled. "That a guitar?" Joan asked, Xiao laughed, 

"I guess," 

"Come on, don't wanna be late for school… do we?" Joan said, 

"Oh defiantly not!" Xiao agreed.

~

Xiao shook her head as she saw the huge pink and red banner with "VALENTINE'S DAY IN 5 DAYS" the 5 was taped on. The identical banners hung in every hallway. 

"How exciting!" Joan told her, 

"Valentine's Day isn't actually that 'big' in New Zealand," Xiao said, "I guess it's just a reminder this year about the talent quest the day before." Xiao continued, "I just hope I don't make a huge fool of myself," 

Joan laughed, "As if that's possible," Xiao shook her head, 

"Oh, believe me Joan, it's possible, have you met my friend God?" Joan laughed, 

"Yes, in fact I have," 

"He told me to make my own dress for a wedding instead of getting a fitted one. It's a wonder how I learnt how to sew, with a machine!" 

"Well, He told me to build a boat, Everyone thought I had lost it." 

"No way!" 

"Uh huh! Yeah way!" Joan confirmed. 

"Don't you get annoyed at his 'don't ask questions and give me answers' thing that He has?" Xiao asked her, Joan agreed wholeheartedly,

"Drives me nuts!" she said as she felt a tap on her shoulder, and Joan turned to find a familiar guy… Xiao turned around, 

"Hello G-" she got a nudge from Joan, 

"We're in the middle of school!" she said, God smiled, Xiao frowned, 

"What now?" she said, 

"Yeah, what now?" Joan echoed, God grimaced, 

"I'm not that mean am I?" He asked, Joan and Xiao looked at each other, then shook their heads, 

"No sir," Xiao said, 

"Not at all" Joan added. God smiled, 

"Good, right Joan, I'd like you to do something for me," Xiao turned away with a little, 

"Yes!" and she walked off. Joan sighed heavily, 

"Ok, I'm listening," 

"Joan I want you to tell Kevin that Xiao is not available."  Joan shook her head, 

"No, I can't do that," she said, God frowned, 

"Do it," He said, and disappeared into the crowd. 

"Oo! I hate it when He does that!" she stamped her foot and went off to find Xiao.

~


	5. Girl

5

Joan found Xiao talking to Luke outside of AP Chem, Luke seemed a little starry-eyed during their conversation. Joan shook her head, 'what's wrong with these guys?' she thought. 

"So that's what a catalyst is!" Xiao exclaimed, "Thanks Luke, what would I do without you?" Luke blushed, yes, Joan saw Luke blush, 

"No problem, and if you need me at all, just call," he told her, Xiao smiled, 

"Thanks." And Luke walked off, Xiao ticked off her fingers muttering, "Catalyst, speeds up reaction rates, without using up itself, without using up itself," Joan laughed, 

"Whoa Xiao, what's up? Talking about catalysts and stuff," Xiao grinned, 

"Just trying to understand what we learnt today, so naturally, I asked someone that would know," 

"Uh huh…" Joan said. 

"So, am I allowed to know what our dear friend talked to you about?" Xiao asked, Joan's stomach churned a little, 

"Um, no, top secret," she waved it off, Xiao smiled politely, 

"Understandable, so should we get to History before we get out heads ripped off?" 

"Certainly," Joan agreed. 

"You know, I was gonna sing, 'Hands' by Jewel for the talent quest, but I can't find the chords, they somehow disappeared, I swear I wrote them down," Xiao told her, Joan raised an eye brow, 

"Odd," 

"Yeah, and all I've got is this one song," she sighed, "It's good, but, I don't know if anyone would like it," she said, 

"I'm sure we'd like whatever you play Xiao," Joan reassured her as they stopped at the room, 

"Ha, you obviously haven't heard me before!" Xiao told her, Joan laughed, 

"Oh, by the way, Kevin told me to tell you he says hi," Joan smiled, "I told him I'd consider it, and he seemed a little anxious," Xiao frowned, 

"Oh shush Joan, he doesn't like me," Xiao said, Joan laughed, 

"Ah ha! You didn't say you don't like him," Xiao bit her lip, 

"Of course not! I mean he's your brother and he is nice," Xiao said a-matter-of-fact, Joan groaned, 

"Yeah, keep fooling yourself Xiao and you'll lose your chance! He was a great athlete you know, tons of girls liked him," Xiao opened the door to the room, 

"Well, if I did like him, I'd be no different," Xiao said bluntly, 

"Oh yes you would," Joan said, 

"Oh? How so?" Xiao asked, Joan smiled, thinking of Kevin now, 

"Because you're different." Xiao didn't say anything, Kevin was… very nice. She thought.

~

Xiao checked the time on her bedside clock; 1:03am, is said. She couldn't sleep, she never could, her mind always seemed to always have something to talk about. She turned on the light and turned to the first thing she saw, her precious guitar, her most prized possession in the world. She took it carefully out of its case, and started to strum softly, making it up as she went along:

It was a quite a long time ago/I was just a little girl/But sometime after/I got tired of being innocent

I was so good in my younger days/But I then thought it wasn't me/And now I wish I had taken time/'Cause the lil' girl's who I wanna be

I wanna shrink into small again./I wanna look up to the world./I wanna have no worries and be totally free./I just wanna be lil' me.

Happiness is from not knowing./Ignorance I say was bliss./The little girl has no worries./And that is what I miss.

I wanna shrink into small again./I wanna look up to the world./I wanna have no worries and be totally free./I just wanna be lil' me.

Xiao put down the guitar, should've written that down. She thought smiling to herself. She checked her clock again; 1:12am. She carefully put her guitar in its case and turned out the light. Shutting her eyes with one persons' face in her mind, for the whole night.

~


	6. Envelope

6

"And now we have Xiao Su Lee, with, Joan Osborne's 'One of Us'" a tall thin man announced, to the masses of students who turned up for the talent quest. Xiao's knees began to shake, 'oh no!' she thought, I'm gonna screw this up, I swear! She pushed herself and guitar onto the auditorium stage, and sat on a tall bar stool, centre stage, and started strumming, it was loud when it was plugged into the amps, and she drew the mic closer and sang;

If God had a name what would it be/And would you call it to His face?/If you were faced with Him in all His glory?/What would you ask if you have just, one, question?

Yeah, yeah, God is great/Yeah, yeah, God is good/Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

What if God was one of us?/Just a slob like one of us?/Just a stranger on the bus/Trying to make His way home.

If God had a face what would it look like/And would you want to see?/If seeing meant you had to believe/In things like heaven and Jesus and the  saints/And all the Prophets?

Yeah, yeah, God is great/Yeah, yeah, God is good/Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

What if God was one of us?/Just a slob like one of us?/Just a stranger on the bus/Trying to make His way home/Just trying to make His way home/Back up to heaven all alone/Nobody callin' on the phone/'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome.

Yeah, yeah, God is great/Yeah, yeah, God is good/Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. 

What if God was one of us?/Just a slob like one of us?/Just a stranger on the bus/Trying to make His way home/Like a holy Rolling Stone/Back up to heaven all alone/Just trying to make His way home/ Nobody callin' on the phone/'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome.

It was over, Xiao smiled as the audience applauded, that wasn't so bad, I didn't screw it up! She thought happily as she went backstage. The head of the music department, a rosy cheeked woman called out to Xiao, 

"Miss Lee, you are a precious gem!" 

Xiao smiled politely, "Thank you," 

"Have you considered a career in music?" she asked, Xiao, put on the spot mumbled, 

"I'm not sure, I'll think about it, thank you again," and she quickly went into the small practise room where her case was and replaced her instrument carefully. She made her way to where the others were. She heard the tall thin man speak, 

"And in 3rd, we have… Alan Carter, with Keeping it Out. Well done Alan!" and Alan passed through the curtain to the stage to receive his reward. 

"Well done, well done, and now in 2nd, we have… Karen James, who danced to Murder on the Dance floor. Excellent work Karen!" Karen smiled widely as she made her way to receive her award. 

"And now for 1st prize! A very beautifully sung arrangement of One of Us, with guitar, Xiao Su Lee!" Xiao stopped, no way! She stumbled onto centre stage again, and shook hands with the tall thin man. She was rewarded a certificate and a sealed envelope. "So why don't we give these three a round of applause?" the tall thing man suggested, the crowd obeyed, and the curtain closed. 

"Congratulations Xiao!" she heard everyone say, 

"Good job!" another said, 

"You sounded like an angel!" she heard someone else say. Xiao bit her lip nervously, she didn't like crowds, or worse, groupies. Xiao quickly made her way out of the auditorium and found Joan leaning on a wall. 

"Hey Joan!" she called, Joan looked up, 

"Wow Xiao! Congrats!" Xiao muttered, 

"Eh, thanks, um, I didn't sound like real bad did I?" 

"Bad? How could you sound bad?" Joan laughed, 

"I don't know, I always thought I sounded really stupid when I sing." Xiao admitted, Joan raised an eye brow, 

"Whatever girl, you did great! And what's in the envelope?" Joan asked, 

"Don't know yet, haven't opened it." Xiao said, 

"Go on then!" Joan said, Xiao carefully opened the envelope. Two things dropped out, a cheque made out to her for $500, and something else…

~


	7. Job

7

"What's this?" Xiao turned the small business card over: almighty@everywhere.world.com. It read. 

"I guess I have to email to this address, do you know an Internet café?" Xiao asked Joan, who looked over her shoulder, 

"Sure, there's one across the road from The Solam Store, we can go after school," 

"Cool," Xiao said, "so what do we have now?" Joan check the time, 

"You've got music, and I've got French, I hate French…" Xiao laughed, 

"Well, see you later Joan," Joan nodded and made her way to the dreaded French class room.

~

"Hi, can I go on for 15 minutes?" Xiao asked the tubby man at the table, 

"That's $1.50," Xiao handed him the money, and he gave her a small tag, 

"Any of them computers," he pointed, Xiao sat at the one in the corner and activated the screen. She signed into her messenger service, Joan waited outside. A small window popped up with a message, 

"Hello Xiao," Xiao typed back, 

"Hello, is this almighty@everywhere.world.com?" 

"Yes," 

"Who are you," 

"Me," 

"Oh, hi God." 

"Xiao, I'd like you to teach piano to children after school," 

"What? Why?" 

"Because you can, you know better than to ask me like that." 

"Ok, how do I start?" 

"I've already put in an advertisement in the classifieds, you'll be getting calls on your cell phone, so try turning it on for once." Xiao sighed and typed, 

"Ok, what's the pay?" 

"$12-$15 an hour," 

"Fine, what about the hours?" 

"Whenever it suits them, and you, but no skipping school," 

"Ok, is that all?" 

"Yes," 

"Bye God," 

"Bye Xiao." And His icon switched off, Xiao checked the time, 8 minutes left, she turned off the screen and gave the tag back to the tubby man. Joan was next door having a coffee, Xiao sat down beside her, 

"Guess what almighty told me," she said, Joan rolled her eyes, 

"No idea, you tell me," Xiao sighed, 

"I'm going to teach children piano after school," Xiao dug into her back and turned her phone on, "He told me to leave my phone on 'cause I should be expecting calls." And just then, her cell phone began to dance and sing, Joan eyes widened, 

"Wow," she said, Xiao sighed and pressed the call button, 

"Hello," a woman on the other end said, 

"Hello," Xiao replied, 

"I saw your advert in the paper and I'd like to meet you, to see if you could teach my daughter piano." 

"Um, sure, where do you live? And what time would suit you?" 

"How about 7:30 tonight alright with you?" 

"That's fine, and where?" 

"Number 5, Olive Grove, South Arcadia." 

"Number 5, Olive Grove," Xiao jotted it down, 

"Ok, thank you, I'll be there." And she hung up. Joan laughed, 

"Nice, you've got yourself a job!" Xiao sighed, 

"Now I've just got to figure out how to teach, and what to teach!" 

"It should be pretty easy right?" Xiao shook her head, 

"Hardly, but I hope my diploma helps." 

"Diploma?" Joan asked, 

"In music you have grades 1-8, then another step called diploma, I'm up to diploma." 

"Wow, cool!" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Xiao shook it off, "Hey, isn't Valentine's Day tomorrow?" Joan groaned, 

"Oh no way," 

"Uh huh, yeah way…" Xiao sighed, "I never get anything," Xiao said, 

"Well, why don't you stay the night at my place? It'll give us something to do. We could watch videos," 

"Fun!" 

"And have pizza," 

"Yum" 

"And we can totally sleep in 'cause it'll be Sunday morning!" Joan suggested, Xiao grinned,

"Sounds great!"

~


	8. Still

8

"Koh Fu, I'm tutoring children piano tonight." 

"Ok Xiao Su," Koh Fu said mindlessly, 

"And Koh Fu?" 

"Yah what now?" 

"I'm staying the night at a friends' place on tomorrow night, alright?" 

"Ok, ok," he waved her away, Xiao sighed. Yay for America. She thought walking up the stairs, 

"Je," She heard Richard call, 

"Here," she said, in her room. Rich knocked on her door, "Come in," Rich came in and shut the door, 

"Hey what's up?" 

"Not much, got tutoring at 7:30," 

"You, need a tutor?" 

"No, I'm tutoring piano," 

"Oh, sounds… fun,"

Xiao smiled, "Yeah whatever," 

"Je," 

"Hmm?" 

"My friend wants to take you out on Valentine's Day," 

Xiao frowned, "I don't know who you're talking about," 

"He's a footballer at your school," 

Xiao sighed, "They never give up," 

"What?" 

"Nothing, sorry I can't go, I'm staying at a friend's place for the night," Xiao told him, 

Rich laughed, "Ok, so I'll see you later," 

"Bye" Xiao said, as Rich shut the door after him.

~

Joan opened the door into Kevin's room,

"Hey", he said, "what's up?"

"The sky,"

"That's old,"

"Yeah, I know, it's always hanging up there," Joan told him, Kevin laughed,

"So…"

"So…?"

"What'd Xiao say?" Kevin said, trying to make it sound like it meant nothing.

"Oh, um, she said hi back," Joan mumbled, Kevin smiled,

"That's cool,"

"You like her don't you?" Joan asked,

"Yeah," Kevin admitted,

"Why don't you ask her out?" Joan suggested,

"Ask her out?"

"Yeah, why don't you?"

"Why don't I? Why don't I? Who… who would want to be seen dating a cripple?" Kevin said a little angry, a little upset. Joan's eyes widened,

"What makes you think she's like that?" Joan said softly,

"Everyone is like that,"

"Not everyone,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Like who?"

"Mom, Dad, Luke, Me, and Xiao," Joan listed, "and many other people," Kevin didn't say anything, "Look Kev, it doesn't make you less of who you are," Joan reassured him, and herself. Kevin sighed,

"Sure Joan, whatever,"

"Seriously!"

"I'm not Kevin, I'm Kevin the cripple,"

"That's not true!"

"Sorry Joan, but it is,"

"No! You are still my brother!" Joan cried, tears stung her eyes.

"Sorry Joan," Kevin wheeled over to give her a hug, Joan shook her head,

"You'll always be the same, amazing brother, always," she whispered, "You've just got to try," she told him, Kevin sighed,

"I'm going for a drive," he said, Joan nodded, and he left. Joan stared at his shelf where his lines of trophies were, and she turned away.

~

"Je" means sister, and traditionally, cousins are also called brothers and sisters but with "Piu" in front i.e. "Piu Je" = Sister Cousin, "Piu Goh" = Brother Cousin. It's different I know.

~


	9. Middle C

9

Xiao knocked on the door of number 5, Olive Grove, a young woman answered, "Hello, you must be Miss Lee,"

"Yes,"

"Well, do come in!" the woman beckoned her inside,

"Thank you, Mrs…"

"Lankin, Mrs Lankin," she said,

"Mrs Lankin, may I meet your daughter," Xiao asked, taking off her brown coat and scarf,

"Josie!" Mrs Lankin called into the living room, a small girl with brown curls skipped in,

"Hello!" she churped, "Are you my piano teacher?" she asked gazing at Xiao, Xiao smiled,

"Yes Josie," she said,

"Miss Lee? The piano is in the study, just this way," Mrs Lankin said, Xiao followed the woman through the corridor into a small room with a black polished upright piano, "I had it tuned only a month ago, so it should be fine. Right, I'll leave you too it." She nodded and left. Josie skipped around excitedly as Xiao took out a beginners piano book she had brought along,

"Josie, would you like to sit down at the piano?" Xiao asked softly,

"Okey dokey Miss Lee," she sat on the piano bench, her feet didn't touch the ground, but no matter, they didn't have to just yet. Xiao opened the book and placed it carefully on the stand.

"Now, let us start today with the note; Middle C" Xiao told her new pupil.

~

The rain began to pour down as Kevin drove around town.        He passed the local mall, hardware store, sports shop, and the football field. The field, it was his favourite place to be, the place he now avoids and ignores. What happened? Oh that's right, Kevin crippled in a stupid car accident. He told himself. Why did we move here? To get away from all that, to run. Run, something I'll never do again. Kevin sighed, and parked the car at the side of the road and just sat there. Heavy rain battered against the car, louder and louder, until all Kevin could hear was the rain, not cars, just rain. Kevin crossed his arms, staring at blurred images through the windshield. She is so beautiful… he thought to himself.

~


	10. Run

10

"Alright Josie, what did I tell you to practise this week?" Xiao asked,

"The C major scale," she answered,

"And?"

"And, counting my crotchets: 1 2 3 4,"

"And?"

"And label 3 notes everyday on the sheet."

"Good girl," Xiao patted her head, and went out of the room into the foyer, Mrs Lankin came through from the kitchen,

"Thank you Miss Lee, that was exactly 1 hour, so how much will that be?" she asked opening her purse,

"Just $12, thank you,"

"Alright," she said handing her the cash, Xiao thanked her and stuffed it into her pocket,

"So same time next week?" Xiao asked, Mrs Lankin nodded,

"Yes, unless it doesn't suit you,"

"No, this time is fine," Xiao said smiling, putting on her coat. "Bye," she called, and shut the door after her, to find it pouring down outside. Great, she thought, and I have to walk. And she began her 20 minute walk back to her uncle's house.

 It was dark by the time she reached the centre of the city, and she felt a little uncomfortable. Even though she'd be outside way past this time if she were in New Zealand, America was perhaps a little different. She passed a few dark alleys without worry until she heard some guys wolf whistling at her. She quickened her pace as she turned to find them following her. "Hey girl! Wait up, we just wanna have a chat!" one said, Xiao kept walking, faster and faster, then she was running, and so were they. Catching up to her, one of them grabbed her bag,

"Give that back!" Xiao shouted, he threw it into the air, and caught it,

"Come and get it babe," he said, Xiao raced at him and clenched her hand into a fist.

"Alright," she said, and gave the guy a sharp punch on his nose,

"Argh-ouch!" was the reply, the other guys laughed and grabbed Xiao's hands and caught them behind her back. The guy with her bag gave a crooked smile. "Thought I'd go down that easily eh?" He smelt of cheap alcohol and cigarettes. "Thought I'd take that from a little girlie?" He told her, and slapped her face. Xiao glared at him,

"Don't," she said warningly.

"Or what?" one of the guys holding onto her wrists said breathing more foul smells,

"Or I'll…" Xiao's leg swung up and kicked the guy with her bag at his neck, he tumbled off the footpath (or sidewalk for you Americans), and dropped her bag. Xiao ducked low and spinning swept the two guys gripping her wrists, they tripped up and let go of her wrists. Xiao quickly grabbed her bag and thanked God the ground was slippery, as the three tried to get up. "And that is why you don't mess with a girl that's been doing Kung Fu since she was four!" she called out to them as she ran off. "B**CH!" she heard them curse at her.

~


	11. Rain

11

Hey what are those three guys doing to that girl? Kevin thought as he drove past the scene. He slowed down and he saw the girl somehow break free and run off in the rain. He followed the girl around the corner of the street, she was still running, even though she was completely soaked. Her long black hair clung to the coat she was wearing. Wait, long black hair… isn't that Xiao? He thought suddenly. He stopped the car and wound down the window, "Hey Xiao Su!" he called out to her, Xiao turned to see who it was,

"Hello?" she called, walking slowly towards Kevin's car, "What do you want?" she asked, Kevin stuck his head out the window into the rain,

"It's Joan's brother, Kevin," he said, Xiao was only a few feet away, still walking slowly, cautiously,

"Hi, um, what are you doing here?" she said, brushing her wet hair away from her face,

"Looks like you might want a ride, jump in," Kevin offered, Xiao opened the car door and got into the passenger seat,

"Thanks Kevin," Xiao mumbled, her hair and her coat were utterly soaked,

"No problem," Kevin said, Xiao smiled politely, and looked down, her hair dripping as though she had just been swimming. God, she is beautiful, even now. Kevin thought, looking at her,

"Um, sorry, I'm dripping in your car," Xiao said, breaking his thoughts,

"Oh don't worry about it," Kevin said smiling. Anything is worth seeing you. He thought. "So, where should I take you?" he asked.

"Um… it's near your place, number 17, Taniall Street." Xiao said,

"Just around the corner of my place," Kevin said, Xiao nodded and opened her bag, to check if everything was in it, it was. Xiao sighed in relief, Kevin turned to her and asked,

"So why were you running in the rain in the middle of town? It's dangerous at this time," Kevin said, Xiao put her wet bag at her feet,

"I was tutoring piano to a girl in South Arcadia," Xiao told him quietly,

"So who were those guys you were with before?" Kevin asked her, Xiao sighed,

"They started to hassle me, they took my bag," Xiao said, Kevin frowned,

"Not a nice way to treat a girl," he said,

"So I gave him a jab on his nose, hoping they'd give it back to me, but instead they held my wrists behind my back," she sighed, Kevin's eyes widened,

"So how'd you get away? They weren't small guys,"

"They were kinda drunk, I kicked one in the neck, and tripped the other two up, then grabbed my bag and ran," she retold to Kevin,

"You kicked him in the neck…" 

"I was being nice! If I had hit him a little to the left, I could've rendered him unconscious for an hour or more." Xiao informed him, Kevin nodded, as if it was totally normal,

"So… where'd you learn how to do that?" he asked, Xiao sighed,

"I've been training Kung Fu ever since I was four,"

"That's interesting," Kevin replied, "We're almost there,"

"Oh," Xiao said, a little disappointed. Kevin noted this and asked,

"Or, we could take the long way… and go for a coffee at the diner?" Kevin asked, Xiao smiled and thought about it,

"That would be nice…" she said.

"Diner it is then." Kevin said.

~


	12. Maybe

12

Helen checked her watch, "Will, it's nearly 10 o'clock and Kevin isn't back," Will frowned,

"Hasn't he called?" he asked, Helen shook her head, Will looked out the window, "He'll be fine, he'll have a good reason why he is late, when he gets back," he reassured his wife,

"I guess you're right Will," Helen concluded, she heard the door shut, she turned quickly to find her son trying to get to lift as quietly as he could, "Kevin!" Kevin stopped and turned reluctantly,

"I'm going upstairs mom," he said,

"Wait! You had us worried Kevin! Where were you?" Helen asked anxiously,

"I was having coffee," Kevin said as the lift door began to shut, Helen sighed, Will cut in, "By yourself son?" Will asked, Kevin stopped the doors and paused, then said,

"With a girl," he said, and the lift doors closed. Will looked at Helen,

"That's something new," he said,

"He had a lot of girlfriends before, no big deal," Helen said,

"Not recently," Will said,

"If it makes him happy," Helen announced and went to bed.

~

Xiao shut the door, "Hello?" she called into the house,

"What?" she heard Rich shout from his room, Xiao made her way up there, "Je, where were you?" he asked, Xiao sat on the bed,

"I was having coffee,"

"Sure, who was the guy, and why do you look like you just got out of the shower with all your clothes on," Rich said grinning, Xiao frowned,

"Look, it was raining like crazy and he offered me a ride!" Xiao explained,

"Whatever," Rich said,

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Oh, I do,"

"Then why doesn't it feel like it?" Xiao asked, Rich laughed,

"'Cause you don't feel like it is."

"But it was!" she insisted and left. She took off her drenched coat and her cell phone dropped out. She picked it up, maybe I should message Kevin, to see if he got home alright. She thought,

_Hey, just txting to check if u got home alright. TB ~X_.

"Message Sent" she read. Sighing, she put it down and turned on the shower.

~

_Beep beep! Beep beep! _Exclaimed the phone. _Beep beep! _Kevin dug through the pile of clothes on the floor of his room, looking for his phone. "Got cha," he said when he found it. "New Message" it said, and he read the message from Xiao.

Hi, yeah, got back okay. It was nice talking to u, should do it again sometime… Kv

And he pressed, "Send Message" and placed it carefully on his beside table.

~

Xiao towel dried her hair and went downstairs to the kitchen. It was 11:30pm and the family were asleep, well excluding Richard. She opened the fridge and took an apple, Beep beep! Beep beep! She heard her phone squeal from upstairs. She went up and found her phone, "New Message" she read the message, and wondered what to text back. I will probably see him tomorrow, oh no I won't, he'll have asked a beautiful girl out for Valentine's Day. She thought to herself. Right.

Yes, mayb… sometime. Well, it's get'n l8, n I'm get'n to bed. So, G'night Kevin, cya ~X

"Message Sent" it said. She tossed her phone onto a chair, flopped onto the bed, and fell asleep.

~

Yes, mayb… sometime. Kevin read, what does that mean? He thought, what did I do wrong? He then thought of his legs, and then his chair, and when he saw Xiao running in the rain, he didn't worry. As much.

~


	13. Curious

13

Kevin got out of the lift and into the living room, Joan, another girl and Luke were sitting on the couch watching some video.

"Hey, why aren't any of you going out? It's Valentine's Day," he teased,

"'Cause we're boring and none of us have a date," Joan said, still staring at the T.V,

"And 'cause we prefer a night of pizza and videos, to a candlelight dinner at a fancy French restaurant with a waiter called Chum who breathes down your top," Xiao said, mindlessly staring at the flicking screen,

"And… I'm having a greater time with these two young ladies," Luke joked glancing at Xiao. Kevin laughed,

"Sure, so mind if I join you?" he asked, Xiao cleared a space on the couch next to her not thinking, Kevin paused. Xiao suddenly realised, and felt red in her cheeks,

"I'll get some drinks," she said, getting up and going to the fridge. Kevin wheeled closer to the side of the couch and turned to the T.V. Xiao came back, put the bottles of ginger beer on the table and sat at the side of the couch,

"So, been picking up girls in the rain tonight?" Xiao asked, Kevin smiled,

"Not tonight," he said,

"So who was the girl you were with late last night that had mom worry?" Joan asked, Kevin stole a glance at Xiao, and then kept to the screen,

"A girl that just needed a ride, and a coffee," he said, Xiao smiled,

"Was she pretty?" Luke asked, Kevin stole another glance at Xiao, a little longer this time,

"She was beautiful," he said, looking at Xiao, who blushed and bit her lip nervously. Joan saw them looking at each other, she smiled and didn't say anything. Luke frowned when he saw Joan smile, and then he saw what Joan was smiling about,

"So, Xiao… did you leave anyone behind in New Zealand?" Luke asked, Xiao looked down,

"Of course, I left my family, and friends-"

"Boyfriend?" Luke cut in, Joan frowned and gave him a nudge, "What? Just curious!" he said innocently. Xiao looked away and turned to the T.V,

"I… haven't quite, left him behind-" Xiao muttered, Joan turned to her,

"So you're still with him?" Joan asked quietly,

"Um… not really,"

"I don't get it," Joan said, Xiao sighed,

"Neither do I," Kevin said, and went to the lift. Xiao didn't know what to do, should she tell him to wait, come back? Or let him go?

"Kevin wait!" Xiao said getting up to the lift, Kevin shook his head as the lift doors shut. Xiao stood in front of the closed doors, opening and shutting her mouth, not knowing what to do or even say. Joan frowned at Luke, who gave the 'It-Wasn't-My-Fault' look. Joan shook her head,

"Some genius," Joan said and crossed her arms. Xiao picked up her bag and stuffed her pillow into it, "wait Xiao! What are you doing? It's past midnight," Joan exclaimed, "you can't go wandering around town at this time," she said. Xiao got to the door,

"Thanks for inviting me over Joan, I had a great time," Xiao said, with a little smile, and a sigh she shut the door.

"Whoa wait Xiao Su!" Luke called getting to the door,

"Let her go Luke, you just ruined both of them. Just let her go, before you do something to screw anyone else up." Joan paused. "And people call you a genius, but you have no compassion…" Joan shouted, louder than she intended. Luke turned on his heel, and went upstairs without a word. Joan sighed, running  her fingers through her hair, she switched off the T.V and flopped on the couch.

~


	14. Giving Up

14

Xiao wrapped her coat around tighter as the rain poured down. What do I do? She thought, can I just forget? Can I just forget two years? Two years of betrayal? Xiao thought as she started walking home. But then she turned around, and headed for town, the rain was getting worse, and the dark night clouds began to look dangerous.

~

Joan knocked on the door of Kevin's room, "Kev, are you there?"

"No, I'm not, go away," she heard a basketball bounce against the door. Joan opened the door carefully, finding Kevin lying on the bed tossing a ball against the ceiling. Joan sat at the foot of the bed,

"What's wrong?" she asked, Kevin caught the ball and looked at Joan,

"Oh nothing," he said, and continued to toss the ball,

"So what if she hasn't quite left this guy behind, you don't even know the details-"

"What's there to know-"

"Everything, you didn't even give her a chance to explain Kev, she acted like nothing was wrong, but any one in the right mind could tell she was hurting," Joan said softly, Kevin caught the ball again and threw it into the open closet and looked up at Joan,

"Where is she-"

"I don't know, she left here five minutes ago," Joan said, Kevin quickly got into his chair,

"But it's freezing out there!" he said, grabbed his keys and going downstairs, Joan left his room passing her mother,

"Joan, it's late, where is Kevin going? And where is your friend?" she asked, Joan sighed,

"Xiao's walking somewhere in town by herself, and Kevin's going to look for her." Joan explained,

"Why aren't you going too?" Helen asked a little anxiously, Joan smiled a little,

"I didn't ask, because I know Kevin wouldn't let me."

~

The rain continued to pour over Xiao, her trench coat was utterly soaked as she walked aimlessly around the neon lighted town. Tears mingled with the rain on her face as she tried in vain to brush them away. She walked past the closed stores and dark alleyways blindly following only her feet and the dimly lighted lamp posts, one after another. Xiao Su. She heard a distant voice say. Xiao Su. She recognised the voice, it was Ryan. Xiao take my hand, come with me. She remembered him say. She clutched her bag closer and walked faster to no where. "Xiao Su," she heard a different voice say, "Xiao," the voice grew closer, Xiao ran. She ran as fast as she could, she ran around a corner and slipped on something, felt her foot twist and she landed in a large puddle, or a pond, on the sidewalk. "Xiao," she heard the other voice say, it was getting closer. Xiao tried to stand but failed, wincing when she pressured her injured ankle. She saw someone come around the corner, a guy with a brown coat holding a clear umbrella, "Xiao," He said,

"God," Xiao managed to say, trying to get on her feet, only to succeed in landing in the puddle again. God helped Xiao up and she leaned on Him. Xiao noticed His strong arms and deep brown eyes, as He helped her onto a step under a door, which offered a little shelter from the brewing storm, "God," she said again, God closed the clear umbrella and sat next to Xiao,

"Hmm?" He asked,

"I give up," she said,

"Why," He asked, in His usual God-like way, Xiao gazed into the darkly clouded sky,

"I want to go home," she said, and buried her face with her hands,

"Why home?" He asked,

"Because, I feel safe at home,"

"Ryan-"

"Ryan is not an issue," Xiao said firmly,

"So why were you afraid when you heard his voice?" God asked her softly. Xiao turned away, and stood up, holding onto the side of the wall she walked slowly away, "running away from things doesn't work, trust Me," Xiao turned to look at Him, "because eventually, things will catch up on you, you cant keep running Xiao, someday, you must face it."

~


	15. Beautiful

15

Where could she be? Kevin thought as he frantically drove around the dark town. As he passed Hamilton Park and went around the corner he noticed some hopping along a wall and another person holding an umbrella calling out to her. Xiao. He thought stopping the car and winding down the window,

"Xiao!" he called, Xiao stopped hopping and fell over in another puddle, "Xiao!" he called again and he saw the person with the umbrella run towards Xiao and help her up. And then he saw Xiao hug him.

~

Xiao let go of God, a little embarrassed, "Sorry," she said, God smiled and lifted the umbrella a little to cover her too,

"Now lean on me," God said, Xiao nodded and obeyed,

"Can I go home?" she asked as they hopped slowly,

"Home as in back home?"

"Home as in Arcadia," she said, God nodded and sat her down on the step, Xiao winced as God ran His hands along her ankle,

"Stop that, it hurts!" she said, God ignored her. He kept His hands over her ankle, she felt the insides of her ankle turning. "Stop! Stop!" she said, beating down on His back, God ignored her still and continued until it stopped hurting. Xiao opened her eyes, "What did you do?"

"Try moving your foot," God suggested, Xiao frowned and tried, her foot moved without pain,

"What did you do?" she asked,

"I realigned your tendons," He said. Xiao blinked,

"Thanks," she said, standing up,

"Here, you might need this," God said, passing her the umbrella,

"No I shouldn't, don't you need it?" Xiao asked, half knowing the answer,

"No, I shouldn't," God said, "take care,"

"You too," she said, wait, that's God. She thought, of course He'll take care.

~

Kevin started the car and got it moving. Who was that guy? He thought angrily. And where'd He go? What's there to explain? Xiao watched him drive off. He saw her stop, drop the umbrella and call out, "Kevin!" Kevin didn't stop. He heard his cell phone ringing,

"Hello?" he said,

"Kevin it's Xiao," he heard, he turned back and saw a girl at the other end of the street, "please, let me explain-" she said, Kevin stopped the car and Xiao ran up to the open window turning off her phone, Kevin crossed his arms,

"Well?" he said apprehensively, Xiao knelt down on the footpath (or sidewalk), the window framed her face, and her hair was getting wet again, she took a deep breath,

"Sorry I didn't tell you-"

"Well, that's alright 'cause I know now," he said with sarcasm,

"You know," Xiao said rubbing her forehead a little, "you're not making this any easier,"

"How am I supposed to make this any easier Xiao, how?" Kevin said loudly, Xiao cringed, "You could've at least told me you're dating that guy,"

"What guy?"

"That guy you were with before-"

"Who? Oh no!" Xiao said slapping her forehead, "I'm not dating anyone! He's just-"

"Just what Xiao? Just a friend?" Kevin said angrily, "Sure, I get it. Just a friend, just a friend that can walk."

"Just a friend!" Xiao insisted,

"Then who am I?" Kevin asked, Xiao put her hand on Kevin's, on the wheel,

"You are… beautiful," she put her other hand on his, "and you are so wonderful, and so special to me," she said, Kevin looked up at Xiao, his thoughts softening,

"Truly?" he asked smiling, Xiao nodded,

"Truly," Xiao said, Kevin touched her face,

"Even when I'm like this?" he asked,

"Like what?"

"Even when I can't walk-" he began,

"Does it matter?" Xiao said,

"Only if you think it's important,"

"It is important, but I don't see why it should matter," she said touching his cheek, "at this point," she added.

~


	16. Afraid

16

"Is Kevin back yet, I need to talk to him," Will Girardi asked his wife, Helen sighed,

"No, he's gone out, looking for Joan's friend," she explained, "who he seems fond of-"

"But it's dangerous at this time,"

"I know, I hope the poor girl is alright," Helen said a little worryingly, "she came from New Zealand all alone you know,"

"New Zealand?"

"Yes, New Zealand. Where their sheep population is considerably larger than the people themselves!" Helen told her husband,

"Well, I hope Kevin gets back soon," Will said, checking his watch, Helen raised an eye brow at her husband, "and," Will continued, "I hope the girl is safe," he added.

~

"Are you cold?" Kevin asked Xiao, taking off his coat,

"No, I'm-" Xiao coughed, "fine, really," Kevin frowned a little,

"I don't believe you," he said, and put the coat over her shoulders,

"Thank you," Xiao said, giving him a small peck on the cheek, she blushed politely and wrapped the coat around tighter,

"So, to your place or mine?" Kevin asked,

"Well, I'm supposed to be at your place," Xiao told him, Kevin grinned,

"Alrighty then."

~

Joan opened the door to find Xiao and Kevin on the doorstep, Joan quickly ushered them inside. "Coco?" Joan asked, Kevin shook his head, Xiao looked up,

"What's coco?" she asked, Joan smiled,

"It's hot chocolate," she explained, Xiao shook her head, took off Kevin's coat and hung it up. Xiao pealed off her own coat to find her jumper almost as soaked as her jeans, "wanna come up to my room, I'll find you some things," Joan said, leading Xiao up the stairs, "this shouldn't be too hard, we're about the same size," she said digging into her wardrobe, Xiao took off her wet clothes and put on Joan's dry ones, "well they fit nicely," Joan said, Xiao squeezed the rain out of her hair with a towel,

"Thanks," she said, "you know, we call coco, 'Milo', in New Zealand,"

"Why?" Joan asked,

"It's just the name of the product," Xiao told her, drying her hair,

"Hmm sounds different,"

"You'll have to try it when you go to New Zealand," Xiao suggested, Joan laughed,

"Like I'd have a reason to go to New Zealand, other than to try 'Milo'" teased Joan,

"Hey, you never know! God was the one that told me to come here," Xiao said, "God turned up before," she whispered,

"What'd He say?" Joan asked,

"He told me… He told me I couldn't keep running away from things, and that eventually they'd catch up to me,"

"That's true,"

"But, I run when I'm afraid," Xiao whispered,

"Oh sweetie! But what are you afraid of?"

"Everything," Xiao said sitting on the bed.

"Explain," Joan told her, Xiao sighed and twirled her hair,

"I guess it's nothing big. Just," she paused, "it hurt. I was 14, when I dated this guy, just after God started talking to me."

"Uh huh…" Joan said, Xiao frowned,

"He was sweet an all. But after two years, I finally found out he had been cheating on me, with several different girls."

"Betrayed,"

"Yes, and I guess, I've never trusted any guy since," Xiao said, Joan nodded,

"You take things right to the heart don't you Xiao," Joan sighed,

"Every time I think of Ryan it makes me afraid,"

"Why?"

"Because Kevin is so good. Just like Ryan was to me. I keep hoping that Kevin will be different."

"Kevin is different, I swear he is. There's no need to worry," Joan told her,

"I know. I guess I'm just a paranoid kind of girl," Xiao said trying to shake it off. Joan patted her on the shoulder,

"Some times things happen for the greater good… but then some times, things happen and turn out to be less… that's some thing I learnt from God," Joan said, "but don't take it to heart. Everything that happens, happens for a reason. Good or bad." Xiao nodded,

"Thank you," she said hugging Joan. Joan smiled,

"So would you like to tell Kevin, or would you like me to?" she asked,

"What? Now?"

"Yes," Joan said, Xiao twiddled her thumbs,

"You can," she said, Joan smiled,

"Alright, lay out the bags Xiao. I'll be back," Joan said leaving her room.

~


	17. Grandma

17

Luke bumped into Joan when they passed in the corridor, Joan ignored her brother and kept walking, "Joan!" she heard, Luke walked up to his sister, "Is Xiao alright?" he asked a little anxiously, Joan frowned and turned away,

"She's fine, no thanks to you. Why don't you keep your eyes on Grace, Xiao's pretty much taken," Joan told him, walking off,

"I am keeping my eyes on Grace!"

"Just checking," Joan said quickly, and knocked on Kevin's door.

~

Xiao and Kevin sat on the couch, watching the rest of the video with Joan on the other sofa. They watched as the helpless blonde bimbo ran up to the top floor of her house only to be cornered by the psychotic killer who was hiding in her bedroom.

"Do they ever learn?" Joan said to the T.V, Xiao shook her head,

"I wouldn't, stubborn as hell you see,"

"But you wouldn't run would you? You'd wait for the psycho, then kick his ass right?" Kevin asked, Joan did a little karate punch,

"Like this… WUNG CHA!" They laughed,

"No, no. I avoid any fights, and possible death situations." Xiao told them, "Far too dangerous, the psychotic mind is hard to predict… almost as hard as mine," she told them wisely. Joan snorted,

"You are so easy to predict," she said, Kevin nodded.

"Really?" Xiao asked curiously. Joan grinned,

"Yeah, both of you. From day one, it was, 'boy meets girl' kinda thing. I knew you liked each other from the first time you met," Joan said in an 'I-told-you-so' manner. Kevin hugged Xiao closely,

"And I can't let you get away!"

"Why not?" Xiao asked looking up,

"Because I wouldn't be able to run after you!" he told her, Xiao gave a friendly punch,

"Like I'd want to run now…" she said. Joan turned away,

"Come on guys, watch the movie. If you're gonna start that, get a room."

~

Joan folded the hand out from their history teacher into a paper fan. Xiao rested her head on the desk and closed her eyes. It was the end of May, and summer seemed to have arrived. Joan fanned her makeshift fan repetitively and pointlessly, as only hot air was being pushed around. Joan moaned as their teacher droned on about the French Revolution. Suddenly, the intercom spoke, "Sorry to interrupt, but can Xiao Su Lee please come to my office. Thank you." Xiao lifted her head and mumbled,

"Did that mean me?" she asked Joan, the teacher made her way to Xiao and dropped a pink slip on her desk,

"To the DP's office Miss Lee," she said. Xiao packed her book and left the cooking pot classroom. She wandered down the corridors and found the Deputy Principal's office, she knocked on the door,

"Come in Miss Lee," she heard, so she stepped inside, "please, have a seat," he said. Xiao sat on the brownish reddish chair before the large desk, and twiddled her thumbs,

"Did I do anything wrong sir?" she asked nervously,

"No." he said, Xiao sighed, "But, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you," Xiao's eyes widened,

"Sir?"

"Your uncle called just before, saying that your family in… New Zealand wants you to go home."

"Why? When?" Xiao asked,

"Because, your grandmother has just been diagnosed with terminal cancer. And, it is best if you go home, to visit." Xiao felt a strain in her heart,

"When do I leave?" she asked, with a million other questions in her head.

"Your aunt is picking you up in five minutes to go to the airport," Xiao breathed,

"Thank you for letting me know sir." And she left the office.

Grandma… Grandma… she thought, as she stumbled through the corridors to her locker. She emptied her locker and stuffed all her things in her bag just as the bell rang. Students poured out of the classrooms like a wave, and she saw Joan, Grace and Adam heading towards her. Adam walking a little apart from Grace and Joan.

"Hey!" Adam said, Xiao looked down and bit her lip,

"What's wrong?" Joan asked, Grace opened up her locker and began changing her books. Xiao shut her locker and gave them each a hug,

"I'm going back to New Zealand,"

"What? Why?" They asked, Xiao felt hot in her cheeks, and her eyes getting heavy,

"My grandmother was just diagnosed with terminal cancer, it is, has affected most of her organs in her digestive area. I have to see her." The three nodded and hugged Xiao,

"We'll be here, when you get back,"

"But I'm not sure when-" Xiao began,

"It doesn't matter," Joan said,

"Tell Kevin… I'll email, and sms you all." She said,

"Take care sweetie," Joan said patting her hand,

"Tell her were praying for her," Grace told her,

"And… tell her, I'll ask my angels to look after her…" Adam added. Xiao smiled,

"Thank you." She said. And turned to leave.

~


	18. Milo and Marmite

18

Joan and Luke walked to the bus stop, missing one of their company it was a little quieter than usual. Joan was trying to plait her hair backwards and Luke wasn't rambling on about his theory on whether NASA really landed on the moon or not. They were just half a block away from their stop when Joan spotted a fairly familiar face in the park, God. Luke kept going as Joan walked towards Him, "I'll catch up, don't wait up," Joan shouted, Luke turned and saluted. God was in His cute boy form, and was leaning against a tall tree in the centre of the park.

"Good afternoon Joan," He said.

"I'm guessing this wont stop until either Xiao or I, are burnt at some stake right," she sighed, God laughed.

"Come on Joan. Xiao's excepted that I'm a part of her life, why cant you?"

"Because Xiao… because she's got it all worked out. When I-"

"When you are still troubled by Adam." He finished. "Walk with me Joan."

"I cant." Joan said bluntly. God raised an eye brow as if to say 'I-Am-The-Almighty-Do-As-I-Ask-Joan'. Joan sighed and nodded reluctantly. They walked towards a small coffee shop by the edge of the park,

"Coffee?" Joan asked, "Or… can you not drink?"

"Why not?" He questioned her,

"I don't know." She said, shrugging her shoulders,

"When I said 'why not' I meant sure." He said. Joan frowned a little,

"Weird." She muttered.

"So, Adam still angry?" God said casually, Joan felt a sting in her chest,

"Yes," she whispered. God nodded,

"Have you talked to him?"

"No." she said a little loudly. God sat at a small table for two,

"Please Joan, have a seat," Joan sat opposite Him, and gazed at the empty park.

"Can you make sure his angels are watching over him?" she asked dreamily, "Can you ask his angels to look after him?" God sighed,

"You are his angel Joan. Tell him for yourself."

"Will he listen?"

"Would you?" God asked Joan, who took a deep breathe,

"No, I would kick me out of the house and take an even bigger effort to see less of me," she said, thinking in Adams' shoes.

"So how can you talk to him without him stopping you?" God asked her, Joan closed her eyes and thought of the many forms of communication, "A café latte please, and what would you like Joan?" He asked, Joan jumped out of her trance. The young waitress frowned,

"Um, a white tea, no sugar," Joan mumbled. God nodded to the waitress, and waved her away. "I'll write him a letter!" Joan said suddenly. God smiled and nodded, Joan clapped her hands together, smiling. "He'll have to read it!" she reassured herself. The drinks came and Joan sipped her tea, thinking of how she could begin her letter, when God looked up into the sky,

"Joan, it's best if you go home,"

"Why?" Joan said breaking her thoughts,

"Because Joan, it is going to rain in two minutes," God said, Joan rolled her eyes,

"It's the end of May!"

"I know. But I don't like it to get too dry, here." He handed her a clear umbrella, "You'll need this." Joan rolled her eyes and took the umbrella. God stood up, "Alright, Joan. I have things to do."

"Wait! Aren't you going to finish your latte?" Joan called after Him, but He walked behind a tree and didn't come back around. Joan frowned, but then looked at the table, small spots of water, or rain, were sitting on her table. Joan frowned even more,

"Dammit, it's May! Why does it rain in May?" she moaned as she opened the umbrella and began to walk home.

~

Joan heard a knock on her door, "Who is it?" she called taking off her headphones, Kevin poked his head through. "Oh," Joan said. Kevin wheeled in next to Joan's bed,

"I've been trying to call Xiao, but she's not answering, is something wrong?" he asked, Joan sat up,

"She's gone back home,"

"What? Why?" he asked anxiously, Joan spoke slowly,

"Nothing serious. Her grandmother is sick, so she left around lunch for New Zealand." Kevin nodded. "She said she'll email us."

"I bet she's on the plane right now," Kevin said a little blankly, "having her toast with Marmite, and a mug of Milo." He added with a smile. Joan laughed,

"Milo… Oh, that somehow reminds me. Xiao's pupil, we'll have to ask Xiao for her number so we can tell her she's away." She thought suddenly, Kevin nodded.

"We must also ask her to bring back some Milo and Marmite." He joked.

"True, true."

~


	19. Habit

19

Joan tapped the lined paper with her pencil, how do I begin? She thought. Dear Adam. No, sounds… Adam. The name sounded in her head echoing again and again. Adam. How to explain? Tell him everything… everything. She heard. I cant. It's too complicated. 'I understand things a lot of other people don't understand.' She remembered him saying that, it seemed a long time ago. When she only just got to know him. I understand. The words echoed, louder, and louder until all she could think of were those words. I understand. She stopped. Closed her eyes and put the pen to paper, just as a warm breeze came into her room. Joan turned, sensing another's movement. Joan turned back to the paper in disappointment. God walked up to the other side of Joan's desk, His young hands brushed back His brown hair away from His brown eyes. "Looks like you might need a little inspiration Joan." He said,

"You shouldn't be here. What happens if someone comes in? They'll see you." Joan hissed turning back to the blank paper.

"I come exactly when I mean to Joan."

"Could you stop saying my name with a French roll in your tongue?" Joan asked politely. God smiled,

"Habit." He told her simply. Joan rolled her eyes and scratched the top of her nose for no reason. "You do that a lot you know." Joan looked up,

"What do I do?"

"That thing with your nose." He replied. Joan groaned,

"Look, I'm kinda busy. I'm writing a letter, like you suggested. And unless you're gonna help me. I'd appreciate it if you just let me have a while alone. Can you do that? Appreciate that." God rolled His eyes. Joan frowned.

"Look who's snippy!" He said quietly. And left her room. Joan looked down, then looked up.

"God! God!" she called out of her room. He can't go out this way! She thought. She ran down the stairs and dashed around peeking into the kitchen, living room and out of her door. No trace of God. Joan sighed and returned upstairs.

She sat back at her desk and looked at the piece of paper again. Understand. She saw written on the, before, blank piece of paper. And then underneath it was written in the same rough printed hand writing. Habit. Joan smiled. Thanks God for the inspiration. She said to herself, and to Him.

~


	20. Freaky

20

Joan folded the letter and carefully put it in an envelope, she then wrote 'Adam' on the front. She ran down the stairs yelling, "I'm just going to post a letter. I'll be back soon!" to her stunned mother,

"I didn't know she could run so fast-" Helen laughed as her daughter dashed out of the door. Will came in searching his pockets, "what are you looking for dear?"

"Uh, has anyone seen a small shiny item with Chief of Police on it?" Will asked, Helen sighed and reached behind her and took the badge off the table top and pressed it into her husband's hand,

"How much do you love me?" she teased. Will smiled showing the small lines on his forehead.

~

Joan slowed, and stopped when she reached Adam Rove's house. She pulled the letter out of her coat pocket, opened the letterbox and dropped the envelope inside. She walked away quickly, not wishing to be seen when-

"Joan!" she heard someone say, Joan spun around to find Grace running after her,

"Grace! What are you doing here? You live thirty minutes from here!" Joan asked, Grace reached Joan and bent over trying to catch her breath,

"You, were at Adams'?" she asked, Joan nodded,

"Just posting a letter." Grace nodded,

"Good." She said, "I can't stand having you too not talking to each other, when I'm in the middle." Joan sighed,

"I hope it works,"

"Me too."

"Me more!"

"Of course… wanna go for a walk? It's pretty warm, and unless you've got anything else to do. There's nothing better." Grace offered. Joan laughed,

"Right… I just hope it works," Joan said crossing her fingers and looking into the sky, "I hope God helps me…" Grace raised an eye brow,

"Alrighty then…" Grace said, Joan grinned, "You know Joan, we haven't hung out together much lately."

"Yeah,"

"Since Xiao." Grace added, it was Joan's turn to raise an eye brow.

"Right." Joan said frowning. "You don't like her?"

"No! it's not that… just I don't know, forget I said that."

"Hey, she's dating Kevin, and you and Luke-"

"Hey, hey… Lay it off Luke okay?" Grace said laughing. Joan grinned.

"Two of my best friends are with both my brothers!"

"Got that right." Grace said while Joan shook her head,

"Freaky,"

"Really?"

"Just, Xiao's six years younger than Kev," Joan mused, "do you think it matters?" Grace frowned,

"I don't know, why should it?" Grace asked, Joan snapped out,

"I guess age shouldn't matter if they care about each other." Joan concluded.

"You said it Joan. I'm just with your bro." Grace said blankly.

~


	21. Weet Bix

21

"Hey Luke, can you get Kevin over here?" Joan said from the computer. Luke frowned and put down his tub of ice cream,

"Sure okay." He said obediently. Joan scrolled down the email from Xiao, Kevin wheeled his way next to Joan.

"Email from Xiao in New Zealand."

Sup y'all in the states?

It's of course, me! The plane ride was okay, I slept for most of it so I guess I missed the movie :-P. I got to Christchurch in the late afternoon, the weather is windy, rainy, and all round kiwi, my mum picked me up. Yes, I call her mum, not mom! She immediately drove me to the hospital to see my gran. And, the doctors aren't giving my grandmother more than two months.

"Poor girl, she must be devastated." Joan whispered. Kevin nodded and continued reading.

They can't do anything to help her, but give her shots of morphine to ease the pain. So, all I can do is sit next to her and watch her leave. But I can't, it's not fair! She's suffering a penalty she doesn't deserve. It's not fair. Some God up there lets this happen, so much pain.

 Sorry about my sudden rambling… Anyways, when I got back home, I had tea, or dinner, whatever man. I ate food.

Kevin smiled.

I went back into my room, and it was like I had never left home.

"Still calls it home," Joan said.

Could you call Josie on 664-3779 and tell her I wont be around for a while. Could you also tell her to practise all her scales and the tricky bit in her third piece? Cheers Joan.

"6643779" Joan wrote on her hand.

Kevin, sweetie sorry I'm not there to rub your back.

"Okay, I did not need to know that." Joan said flatly. Kevin grinned.

But just keep sitting straight! I love you, and I'll be back in Arcadia soon… I hope. Give a big hi to da whole Girardi whanau! (Whanau means family in Maori, it's just a slang thing)

 Love you all heaps, ~Xiao Su

P.S I went shopping, and I've bought some Milo, Marmite, Wattie's Sauce, Weet Bix and some other stuff you Americans ought to try!

Joan smiled, "How cute," she closed the window, "she rubs your back?" she asked interestedly. Kevin grinned,

"Yep, I get a sore back sometimes, and she's really good with her hands-"

"Okay, okay." Joan said getting up from the computer. "It's late Kevin, better hit the sack, unless you'd like me to… rub your back?" Joan laughed,

"No thanks sis. 'Night," he said, and made his way to his room.

"'Night," Joan called, and went to bed.

~

Xiao checked the time; 4:30 am, it wasn't time to get up. But her biological clock was being screwed up with. She got dressed and left her house to walk to the beach, only five minutes away.

 The moon was a brightly lit crescent in the sky, the black waves made soothing sounds and reflected the white light off the crescent. Xiao breathed deeply, closing her eyes. No one was around the beach at this time. She took off her jandles (or flip flops or whatever you people call them), and walked along the beach, the sand trickled between her toes as if they were cleaning them, an individual sand manicure.

 She picked up a piece of drift wood and threw it far into the water lapping at her feet when she felt another come near her. Xiao began to clench her fist, ready, when the other stood next to her and said her name. "Xiao," He said. Xiao turned cautiously to find…

~


End file.
